Hogan Family
by GoldenEndlessWitchBeatrice
Summary: Karasu is by no means a docile child. Ever the hyper trickster, he enjoys keeping his Daddy and Mommy on their toes. But he is is parents' pride and joy. Hope you all enjoy the happy family life Hogan Family!
1. Bath Time!

**Here's the first chapter of Hogan Family! Umm, little side note, I actually paired up Crow with Stephanie(the café girl, if you remember) and when I got far into Shining Saga, I just realized some people pair him up with that blonde French girl(sorry, forgot her name). So if you ship Crow with that chick, I am so sorry! I'm working on getting a cover for this one-shot collection. Maybe a hot picture of Crow or something.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the hyper Karasu like you all enjoy the adorable Kyohei. Let's go!**

* * *

 **Pairings: Crow x Karasu**

 **Summary: Crow wants to give Karasu a bath. Karasu has other plans.**

* * *

"Karasu! Come back here!" Crow shouted as his son ran off again.

Karasu, not intimidated by his father, continued running away. "Hahaha! Catch me, catch me!" The child laughed out.

Crow's brow twitched comically. "Oh, I'll catch you alright!" And the chase was on yet again. "At least put your clothes on, you little brat!"

"Daddy's a brat! Daddy's a brat!"

"Don't call me a brat when you're being a brat!"

Stephanie was down in the kitchen, cleaning up some dishes. She could hear the chase going on but she just sighed calmly and continued washing. She was more than used to the boys chasing each other.

Crow came in the kitchen and leaned on Stephanie's back. "The brat's planning on giving me a heart attack"

"Oh you can handle it" the waitress retorted with a chuckle.

"So what you saying is that you're _not_ going to help me"

"I _just_ gave you moral support"

"Gee, thanks babe. Love you too" Crow said. He then went to his wife's side and started kissing her cheek and neck. Stephanie laughs at the tickling feeling of Crow's lips and turned fully towards Crow and the two started kissing. It probably would've gone for a while if it wasn't for a certain voice.

"Ewww!"

Crow and Stephanie moved away from each and looked towards the kitchen entrance to see their orange-haired son grinning his toothy grin.

"Daddy! Bath time!" Karasu called called out as he went to his dad and raised his arms up.

Stephanie, all too used to her son interrupting his parents' make-out sessions, just laughed while Crow sighed and then smiled and picked up his son. "Oh, so _now_ you want to take a bath? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you plan these things"

Karasu just grinned at his dad. "Bath time!"


	2. Flying

**Pairing:** Crow x Karasu  
 **Summary:** Karasu flew through the sky with his dad today. What did you do?

* * *

Today was Saturday and Stephanie had to do a shift at the café. Not wanting to be cooped up in the house, Crow took his son to the park for some sunshine. For some reason, Karasu's been talking about flying since they arrived at their destination.

"Fly Daddy!" Karasu shouted from his spot on the top of a slide.

Crow scratched his head. "What's with you and flying today?"

"Go up!" Karasu answered back.

"What do you want me to do? Sprout wings and take you across the city?"

"Fly!"

Crow sighed. "I heard you the first millionth time" he looked around the park to see what he could do when he spotted that one of the kids that was playing on the swings had just got off. He then got an idea and turned back to his son.

"Ok, we're going to fly. Come here" Crow knelt down at the bottom of the slide and held his arms out. Karasu quickly sat himself down at the top and slid down into his dad's arms.

"Fly, Daddy! Fly, fly, fly!"

"I heard you, I heard you. I told you we're going to fly already, didn't I?"

The two made their way to the swings and Crow set his son down on one of them. "Make sure you hold on tight, got it?"

"Ok!"

"Alright, and here we go!" Crow then pushed the swing, causing Karasu to go up.

Karasu was laughing the whole time he was 'flying', shouting how he could touch the sky and how he wanted to eat a cloud. Crow played around with his son's imagination and enjoyed their trip across the sky.


	3. Apa

**Pairings:** N/A

 **Summery:** Crow gets greeted by Karasu and Apa

 **(Announcement for the Halloween Chapter at the end)**

* * *

Crow drove through the night on his D-Wheel, his eyes steady on the rode and his trained ears listening out for anything. This has been a ritual for the Security officer. Whenever he goes off the clock, he would drive around to look out for any late night deplorables.

"Everything seems to be ok" Crow told himself when he stopped at an intersection and looked around the dark street. He then checked the time on his runner and sighed. "Better get home before they start worrying"

Crow then turned around and went on the road home. When he got there, he made sure his engine sounded especially loud when he went to park it in the back. When he got off he could hear his son shouting, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

So imagine his surprise when the first 'person' he saw was his son's stuffed monkey.

"Apa!" Karasu poked his head from behind the animal and gave his dad a grin.

Crow took his helmet off and rubbed his wild orange hair. "So Apa came to greet me, huh?" Crow put his helmet on a table near the door and picked up his son, Apa and all. "What's Mommy doing?"

"Kara's room!"

"Oh, you were playing together huh?" Crow rubbed his son's equally wild orange hair with his other hand and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Karasu laughed at the contact and then held up his stuffed monkey. "Apa too!"

Crow sighed but was also smiling and gave the monkey a forehead kiss as well. "And hello to you too, Apa"

* * *

 **So it's October and you all know what that means! HALLOWEEN CHAPTER! *Balloons everywhere!* So, as of with Kyohei's Halloween Chapter(Who will get another Halloween Chapter over on his collection) you all get to choose what Karasu gets to be for Halloween! You have until the 31th, so you all have a lot of time. Let's all work together to make Karasu look as cool as ever on Halloween!**

 **Now, I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has followed/favorited Hogan Family. So, thank you: AthinaKimi, The Golden Radiant Hare, Yusei Fudo 44(Don't worry Yusei, you're family is next on the list), Alexandrite Dragoness, and of course the reviewers! Everyone is great! Thanks!**


	4. Author Note: Halloween Event I

Annnnnnnd, we're back! So, happy Halloween to everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves, dressing up and eating candy and trying to get children all hopped up on said candy to bed. Reason #20 why I don't want kids.

Anyways, for this event, Kyohei and Karasu will be dressed up as characters from Miraculous Ladybug! A hundred spooky thanks to **KaliAnn** for suggesting this! I've actually never watched or read anything related to ML, but I've looked up what the characters look like and it seems like something they would like.

So, as for who will be who. After looking at the male characters, I've decided that Kyohei will be Cat Noir and Karasu will be Bubbler! I just feel like those would be very cute outfits for them.

I'll post the Halloween chapters on both one-shot collection, with some slight difference between the both of them and they will be uploaded sometime between 9:00-11:30. Just, anytime before midnight and it's still nighttime.

Also, I'm updating my profile and it's probably not going to be done until tonight or tomorrow. It'll have my Wattpad username if you want to follow me and be notified when I _finally_ post something on there and summaries for future stories.

That's basically it. Again, thank you to KaliAnn for the fun suggestion! After these even chapters, I'll be going back to posting one-shots more frequently.

Kyohei and Karasu will see you tonight. Have a spooky Halloween!


	5. Halloween Event I

**Pairing: Atlas Family X Hogan Family  
Summary: Enjoy some Halloween fun with Cat Noir Kyohei and Bubbler Karasu**

* * *

"Kyo!" Karasu pulled his hand from his mother's and ran to the upcoming family.

"Hi Kara!" Kyohei ran to his friend to quickly close the gap and the two held each other's hands and jumped around happily.

"Karasu, don't just run off like that!" Stephanie scolded the boy.

"Sorry!" Karasu apologized and went back to holding his mom's hand.

"Wow, nice costume!" Carly complimented Karasu's outfit. "That's the Bubbler right? I can't believe you were able to get one on such sort notice"

"Well, I had to fight tooth and nail for the last one, but I got it" Stephanie praised herself a bit. "But Kyohei looks great as the cat guy"

"Cat Noir!" Kyohei and Carly shouted at the same time.

Stephanie jumped a bit. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry"

Jack sighed. "These two take their fandoms a bit too seriously. Anyways, where's the birdbrain?"

"He couldn't come right away" the orange-haired woman sighed a bit. "As I thought, he couldn't get escape the nightshift. Halloween is one of the more dangerous holidays"

"Daddy's kicking bad people!" Karasu cheered happily. "Daddy's a hero!"

Kyohei titled his head and looked at his own father. "Daddy a hero too?"

Jack looked down at his son and poked his forehead. "Even better, Daddy's a king!"

Carly looked at her watch. "Alright, it's candy time!"

"We're only staying out for two hours, you two. Let's try to hit as many house as we can in that time, ok?" Stephanie encouraged the kids.

"Yes!" The kids answered happily and so the candy trip is on!

* * *

 **7:30**

Karasu waited impatiently as Kyohei got his candy from the elderly woman. When the blonde walked away, Karasu practically ran over and held his bag open. His enthusiasm made the woman jumped a bit "Give me candy!"

"Karasu, that's not how you ask" Stephanie told her son. "You say 'Trick or Treat', right?"

"Oh" Karasu looked at his mom and nodded at her before looking back at the older woman. "Trick or Treat!"

"My, he's a hyper one isn't he?" The woman gathered her composure and smiled at the boy.

"I'm sorry" Stephanie said. "He gets excited easily. I wish he would calm down a sometimes"

"Nonesense. My grandson's the same way" the woman shook her head and let Karasu dig around the pumpkin shaped candy bowl. "It just means he's adventurous and brave. Is he your first child?"

"Yes, he is"

The older woman smiled at the younger one. "He's a good boy. An absolute sweetheart"

Stephanie widen her eyes a bit, but then smiled and bowed her head in thanks. Being a first time parent, she always worried about her skills and she has heard other mothers talk negatively about her son's energy. Hearing an older woman with much more experience than her and the other young mothers that her son was a sweetheart made her feel confident in her abilities as a parent.

"Thank you, ma'am. You have no idea how much that means to me"

* * *

 **8:45**

"Dad!" Karasu cheered and ran over to the police car when he saw his dad in the driver's seat.

"Karasu, what have I said about letting got of my hand!" Stephanie shouted and ran after her son.

Crow opened the door just in time for his son to jump up and give his dad a hug. "Hey, I've been looking for you guys. And what the heck are you even dressed as?"

"I'm Bubbler!" Karasu shouted his answer.

"Bubbler?" Crow looked at his wife with a confused look. "What's a Bubbler?"

"It's from 'Miraculous Ladybug'. It's Karasu and Kyohei's new obsession" Stephanie answered.

"Oh, that one with the cat and the girl with the yo-yo" Crow voiced his understanding and looked back at his son. "Well it looks good you, kid. When Dad comes home tomorrow, we'll blow some bubbles and eat some candy"

"Really!?"

"Of course. So, here" Crow reached in the backseat and took out an empty bag. "That bag pretty full, so use this one to get more candy"

"Ok!" Karasu switched his full candy bag with the empty one and ran over to the row of houses that Kyohei was at.

"So, you won't be back tonight?" Stephanie asked Crow.

Crow got out of the car and streached his body. "Yea. As always, Halloween is dangerous. I arrested about five clowns in the last hour alone. I'm running low on energy here and I need a certain someone's kiss to give me strength"

Stephanie laughed. "Is this your way of being smooth?"

"Is it working?"

"Hmmm, just a bit"

* * *

 **9:00**

Karasu and Kyohei waved to each other as Crow drove the police car away from the Atlas household. Throughout the car ride, Karasu told his dad about the houses that he went to and how Kyohei told him that Jack had beat up a scary clowns and other things.

"Sounds like you had fun with Kyohei" Crow said. "You ready to go to bed?"

"No!" Karasu answered loudly. "Want to have a candy party!"

"Of course you do" Stephanie sighed and looked at Crow. "You're coming home tomorrow, so that's the perfect time to have a little candy party wouldn't you say?"

"Yea, it's perfect. Alright Karasu, we'll have a candy party when Dad comes home tomorrow. So what do you have to do until then?"

"Uhhh, pick up my toys, go in the bath, and listen the Mommy" Karasu answered.

"That's right" Stephanie looked back at her son sitting in the backseat. "And we'll go to bed early today so Daddy will come home a lot quicker for the party ok?"

Karasu nodded happily. "Ok!"


	6. Troublemaking, Easily Impressed Karasu

**Took a break from crying over Aqours' first Medley Festival to write up a new chapter. Oh KLab, why you make Dia tier! WHYYY! :'(**

* * *

 **Pairing:** N/A  
 **Summary:** Karasu and his friends cause some mischief at school  
 **X-mas Countdown:** 27 Days

* * *

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Not, not, not!"

"Too, too, too!"

Mr. Kurosawa looked back at his door and sighed before apologizing to the teacher he was talking to and walking back in his room. When he looked towards where the yelling was coming from, he saw Ai and, of course, Karasu. Karasu is usually the one causing trouble.

"Karasu, Ai, what have I said about indoor and outdoor voices when there isn't an emergency?" The teacher asked, walking towards the reading mat.

"Sawa, Sawa, Karasu's being mean!" A blonde girl told the teacher before anyone else could.

"Na-uh!" A black-haired boy countered. "Karasu was telling the truth!"

"Santa's fake~! Santa's fake~!" A brunette boy sang and blew raspberries at the two girls.

"Is not!" Ai shouted, her black hair moving around as she jumped up and down in a tantrum.

"Is so!" Karasu argued. "His beard's fake!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Mr. Kurosawa announced. At the teacher's voice, the two groups of kids stopped arguing and looked up at the man. "Ai, you and Honoka go to the dressing up corner. Ryōta and Shun, you two go the blocks. Karasu, stay with me"

The girls stuck their tongues at the boys and went to where they were told to go. The boys looked back at their friend but ran off so as not to get punished. Kurosawa lead Karasu to the computers and had Karasu sit down while Kurosawa pulled up a stool for himself. "Can't you and your friends go a day without picking on the girls?" the blond teacher asked with a sigh. "So Santa's fake, huh?"

"Uh-huh, his beard is fake" Karasu said. "I saw it. He took it off at the store"

"The store? Oh, you mean the mall?" The teacher said, remembering taking his own child to see Santa at the mall a few days ago. Karasu must've saw a rather irresponsible worker take his Santa beard off.

"Alright, then the Santa at the mall is fake. Doesn't mean Santa isn't real"

"Na-uh!"

"So you're one of those types of kids that just won't swallow down whatever grown-ups tell you, huh? Than what if I show you a picture?"

"Picture?" That got Karasu's attention, if him looking at his teacher in curiosity was any sign.

"Computers are here to give us information and answer questions we don't know, Karasu. Here we are" After some clicking and typing, an old drawing of a man in a green coat showed up on the screen.

"Karasu, this is Santa" Mr. Kurosawa said.

"That's Santa!?" Karasu looked at the screen with wide eyes.

"Well, you're kind of right. Back then, he was called Father Christmas and gave out toys for kids to play with and food so people can eat. As time went on, people started calling him Santa, a bringer of joy and gifts. So, do you believe in Santa no-"

"Ai, Ryōta, Honoka, Shun! C'mere!" Karasu ran called as though he wasn't just in an argument with the two girls. "Santa's fake, but Mr. Christmas is real!"

Mr. Kurosawa rolled his eyes but smiled as Karasu successfully called the kids over to the computers and showed them the picture. Good thing troublemaker Karasu was also the type who gets impressed pretty easily.


End file.
